


夏天的风

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top jisungbottom chenlenano，markchan a little
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 2





	夏天的风

20200522

01/

山一直在那里，远远地横卧着，起起伏伏像是人侧卧时的腰线。可能千百万年前那里只是一片平地，然后从某个瞬间开始，在地壳运动下以缓慢的速度和惊人的耐心一点一点越升越高。

每天没什么事就打开窗户向外看，最远处是那座山，近一些是青绿色的树林，再近一些是城市，再近一些是对面的居民楼。无聊的时候打开窗户看看外面，看看远山，看看树林，看看城市最后看看对面的人。

我住在11层，对面的11层住着另一个男生。不管我在看什么，到最后目光总会落在对面的他身上，就像是什么奇妙的定律。也不清楚是从什么时候开始，我对他的生活作息了如指掌，甚至就像熟悉自己。

他每天早晨七点钟准时起床，到阳台上拿毛巾，十几分钟洗完澡，再把湿毛巾晾在阳台上，这时他的头发也总是湿漉漉的，刘海有些长地遮住些眼睛，虽然我总担心是不是会扎到他的眼睛，但确实很帅，帅到不行。再过个十几分钟，大概是吃了早饭之后，他换上校服去学校读书，再等到傍晚五六点多的时候回来，房间里亮着灯，他一个人孤零零地吃饭，然后收拾干净，再到卧室里坐到书桌前，戴上耳机，开一盏台灯对着窗子看书学习。

我从来没见过他带其他人回家，总是孤零零地一个人生活，也从来没见过他跟人讲电话，他可能不爱说话，也可能就是个哑巴。我有时趁他到阳台上的时候，打开窗户冲他用力挥挥手，但他也总是没反应，甚至我冲他大喊也总是没反应，我对我的嗓门还是有自信的，小区内楼与楼之间也很近，显然也不可能是窗户隔音的问题，对此我只能将原因归结于他听力不太好，一定是戴耳机戴多了听力受损，我决定以后保护听力少戴耳机。

一开始可能还会试图喊一喊他，到后面就放弃了，早晨起来习惯性地看一眼对面，自言自语似地单方面和他问好，想象了一下他是否会向我发出邀请，邀请我跟他一起喝酒，算了算了他还穿着校服，我放弃想象起床准备工作。每天都是一些乱七八糟的图片和文字段落甚至还有些莫名其妙的特殊符号要整理，说实话我也不了解自己到底做的算什么，非要归类大概算得上是编辑吧。电脑没有网络，没什么游戏就只有这些图片文字和符号。对着屏幕上这些东西看久了就很烦，烦了就放在一旁，去阳台上晒太阳。

说来奇怪，这个小区居民楼之间的距离近得离谱，但太阳还是很好，能从顶楼一直晒到一楼。晒太阳是其次，顺便可以看看对面11楼的小帅哥。我靠在躺椅上戴着墨镜，从山到树林再到城市到居民楼，按照顺序一个接着一个看一遍。看久了被风吹的眼涩，揉了揉眼睛看向窗外，我发现11楼小帅哥出来了，他拿着一根绳子往阳台衣架上打结。

他这是在干什么？

我心里满是疑惑，直到绳子系好之后，他试着把绳圈从头顶套进去，我被吓得跳起来，打开窗户大喊：喂喂喂！你不要乱来！

因为慌乱我忘了他听不到我的话，找到石头还是什么用力向他那里投掷，扔过去了并砸中了他的玻璃，却没有引起他的任何注意，最后只有弹开。眼看着他搬来了板凳，我衣服也没换穿着拖鞋跑去开门，可是门怎么都打不开，我拿了钥匙手抖着插进锁孔来回转动，那么多把钥匙居然没有一把能够打开我的门。

我越来越着急，急得满头大汗，开始用力撞门，撞了好久好久，甚至拿东西砸也依然无法砸不开，我整个人没了力气，肩膀和手臂都很疼。再冲到阳台上去看他，整个人已经被吊在晾衣架上了。我对着整个小区大喊有人要死了快来人啊，可依然没有任何人出现并做出任何反应。嗓子都喊破音了依然没有人，停下呼喊之后，一阵风吹过，整个世界死一样地寂静。

他就那样吊在那里，一直在挣扎挣扎，最终不动了安静地垂着头，像是睡着了一样。

这一切都在瞬间发生在我面前，太突然了，我瘫坐在地上，无法想象自己还可以干什么。

02/

屏幕上的一堆乱七八糟的字和图片，我总是找不到头绪来整理。图片上有模糊不清的人脸，也有地点的碎片，我试图把有关的图片拼在一起，但总是以失败告终。我甚至不明白自己为什么要一遍又一遍地重复这些工作，也无从得知究竟是谁布置给我的，这一切搞得我头疼，折腾了一会儿所幸不想做了，起身去阳台上晒太阳。

天气很好，太阳也很好，对面11楼住着一个小帅哥长得也很好，我常常戴着墨镜装作没有在看他的样子偷窥。也不清楚是从什么时候开始，我对他的生活作息了如指掌，甚至就像熟悉自己。

他每天早晨七点钟准时起床，到阳台上拿毛巾，十几分钟洗完澡，再把湿毛巾晾在阳台上，这时他的头发也总是湿漉漉的，刘海有些长地遮住些眼睛，虽然我总担心是不是会扎到他的眼睛，但确实很帅，帅到不行。再过个十几分钟，大概是吃了早饭之后，他换上校服去学校读书，再等到傍晚五六点多的时候回来，房间里亮着灯，他一个人孤零零地吃饭，然后收拾干净，再到卧室里坐到书桌前，戴上耳机，开一盏台灯对着窗子看书学习。

好像很寂寞的样子，我也很寂寞，但没有幻想过和他做爱是我做人的最后底线。毕竟只是个高中生，没关系哥哥等你长大。

说来奇怪，这个小区居民楼之间的距离近得离谱，但太阳还是很好，能从顶楼一直晒到一楼。晒太阳是其次，偷窥是主要。感觉没多久11楼小帅哥出来了，他拿着一根绳子往阳台衣架上打结。

我好像知道他在打算做什么，这个画面过于熟悉，就好像之前发生过，直到绳子系好之后，我想起了一切。我回忆起自己失败了，他把绳圈从头顶套进去，然后上吊自杀已经死了。我不明白这一切是怎么回事，但在瞬间我害怕到浑身战栗着跳起来，拼命寻找可以逃离这个房间的办法。我清楚地记得自己目睹他死亡的全过程，恐慌畏惧像是子弹突然穿透了我的胸膛，破碎的心脏无力地继续跳动，支撑着我整个人的存亡。我很害怕，我现在所经历的一切就像是世界末日，如果我没猜错他大概是我可以逃脱着一切的唯一办法。

不管发生了什么，我必须要离开，必须要到对面去，必须要救下他。

03/

说实话我不知道这一切循环究竟是从哪里开始的，也许循环从一早就开始，只是我最近才开始拥有记忆发现事情的不对劲。那道门我试过记不清多少方式试图破开，甚至但总是徒劳无功，这一切的一切就像是死循环，把我套在这里，一次又一次地目睹他的死亡。

我记得他是如何在晾衣架上把绳结系好，记得他是从哪里搬来的凳子，记得怎样踩上去，然后套在脖子上，经过一番剧烈地挣扎之后安然睡着。这一系列的画面每天都在我眼前上演，闭上眼睛也依然会在大脑里持续播放。他的脸清晰可见，我无法让自己对此熟视无睹，

第不知道多少次逃脱失败，我站在窗前彻底绝望。这他妈到底是什么鬼地方，每日重复一模一样的内容，天气也没有任何变化，依然阳光普照，和煦温暖，三百六十度无死角地照满了阳台每一个角落。他又一次在我面前上演死亡戏码，我居然还没感到麻木，就那样呆呆地站着，喉咙好像也被人绑了绳子吊起来了一样，憋得我快要喘不过气。

好想下一场雨，起码下一场雨应个景也是好的，但没有，就依然是那样无比灿烂，直到夕阳西下，火焰在天边燃烧，点燃大片大片的云彩。我看着那些云彩，心里如同也被人点燃了火，烧得我好痛，痛得我跪坐在地上想要大哭，张了张嘴却流不出任何眼泪。

我并不是爱哭的人，自我感觉，虽然我大脑里一团混乱，感觉有很多记忆总是混乱，直觉告诉我自己并不喜欢哭。但现在我真的很痛，一开始只是呆坐在地上深感无力，然后难以克制地大声嚎啕，在一片寂静当中显得格外撕心裂肺，我却仍然没有眼泪可以流出来。

太阳完全落了下去，天色黑了，我知道一切又要从头开始了，可我太累了，临睡前我想到，他是不是也和我一样，被困在这个世界太久了，所以才会想要选择结束自己的生命呢。

04/

天亮了，我站在阳台上看他继续每日的日常，看到他系好绳子，我打开窗户站了起来，出来才发现风很大，我犹豫了几分钟，如果我死了第二天能不能继续循环，还是奇迹发生我受了轻伤，可以冲去对面楼上，打断他的死亡。风把身上的衣服吹得涨了起来，最终我决定赌一把，闭上眼睛朝着楼底跳了下去。

急速坠落的感觉刺激得我心跳加速，然后突然停下，有人抓住了我的手。

辰乐！辰乐你听见我了吗！

是谁在说话？我向上看是谁抓住了我，仔细看清之后发现很眼熟。屏幕上的图片文字和特殊符号在慢慢地组合成原始模样，变得清晰。我看到是对面11楼的男生，他一遍又一遍地喊辰乐你听见了吗！

迷迷糊糊当中，一个名字从我嘴里脱口而出：志晟。

碎片拼接回来，丢失的记忆慢慢回来。是的，我是辰乐，钟辰乐。他是志晟，朴志晟。

我睁开了眼睛。

05/

七点钟准时起床，到阳台上拿毛巾，洗完澡再把湿毛巾晾在阳台上。吃饭，洗碗，换上衣服出门，先去医院一趟，然后跑快一点乘地铁，能赶得上九点钟教授的第一堂课。

比朴志晟到的更早的是阿姨，起初她并不是很愿意看到他，他名义上对外宣称是朋友，但毕竟是亲生儿子，阿姨总能琢磨透里面的意思。慢慢的因为朴志晟每天都来，雷打不动从不间断地帮忙照顾，她也就接受了，见朴志晟之后总是礼貌性微笑一下，带着一种疏离且疲惫憔悴的神色，和他把一切该注意的细节都嘱托完毕之后离开。

病床上的男生看起来被照顾得很妥当，除了眼睛半睁着没什么神采之外，看起来皮肤白皙，面色红润，像是单纯睡着了。朴志晟和阿姨每天都来，擦洗身体每天一次，翻身每四个小时一次，为了防止身体肌肉萎缩每天按摩等等等……每一项都不能落下，都做到细致入微，所以男生看起来才总是一副健康的模样，好像随时都会醒来。

最近的作业很难，他总是忙着准备ppt到半夜，好几次中午刚下课，来回跑的朴志晟饭也没来得及吃，直接靠着病床累到打盹，头一点一点得磕在床边栏杆上，疼得他呲牙咧嘴慢慢揉着，把隔壁床家属都逗乐了，他不好意思笑了一下，看起来特乖巧。

能有你这么个哥哥真有福气。大婶笑着夸他。我从来没见过有人能做到一年多如一日地照顾兄弟。

朴志晟看着病床上的男生，他有点怕生害羞，就只转过头跟大婶抿嘴笑了一下不说话，然后握着病床上那人的手，把额头埋在他的手心里打了个哈欠，他感觉到手指轻微地动了一下。

06/

钟辰乐是高三毕业那年暑假出的意外，昏迷了一年多终于醒了过来，医生说因为成植物人状态太久了，语言能力日常行走等等都需要恢复一段时间。朴志晟俯下身去抱他到轮椅，却埋在他的肩膀上突然开始哭泣，钟辰乐张了张嘴却说不出来完整的话，朴志晟摸着他的脸又笑了笑，说辰乐呀，我们去散步吧。

天气很好，钟辰乐看起来却不太高兴，朴志晟猜测是日头太晒，就停在树荫底下，挨着他坐在室外的长椅上。这边没什么人，他悄悄地握着钟辰乐的手，像很多年前那样十指相扣。朴志晟的拇指一下又一下地抚着钟辰乐的手背，他低着头说，你能回来真是太好了。说完他又想哭，努力忍一忍还是忍住了，吸了吸鼻子把钟辰乐的手拿起来贴着自己的脸。

我想你了。

跟朴志晟一起上公共课的罗渽民发现他最近心情变好了很多，话明显变多了，聊起天兴致来了会突然聊很久的程度，这让他很意外，捏着朴志晟的脸逼问：告诉哥哥你最近是不是背着我交女朋友了。

朴志晟也不知道是被捏的还是害羞的，脸红了一圈又开始不说话。

真正见到钟辰乐则是两个月后，复健得差不多了，已经到可以拄着拐杖独立行走，慢慢的话也恢复到说得很利索。罗渽民也没料到之前被誉为全院铁壁男top1的朴志晟选手，居然也会有这样的时候，有点害羞地指着身边的人说：渽民哥，这是我对象，辰乐。然后两个人因为点鸡毛蒜皮的小事又争论不休，把罗渽民看得直吐槽，说你们俩怎么跟俩小学生似的。

朴志晟说都是因为他，昏过去一年多，现在心理年龄比我小一岁，我就是他哥，处处照顾他脆弱的小学生心理才这样的。

钟辰乐坐在病床上边嗑瓜子儿边用手肘顶了一下他腰：当着你学长的面瞎说什么呢你，就你小学鸡那样，是我在配合你好吧。

罗渽民忙拦着：得得得，你们俩别吵了。

朴志晟说我们俩没吵。

钟辰乐皱了皱鼻子，说都怪你才吵起来的。

朴志晟笑着说，行吧怪我怪我。

围观群众罗渽民同志表示，你们俩小情侣可闭嘴吧，我今儿就不该来凑这热闹。

07/

朴志晟和钟辰乐两个人交往了大概有三年多点，其中一年半钟辰乐都昏着，在外人看来亲兄弟都没几个人能坚持下来的，朴志晟居然一直如一日，也算真心感动上天。罗渽民也一直这么以为，直到有一天机缘巧合跟朴志晟一起遇到了他高中的学长李敏亨，几个人聚一起喝了几杯，罗渽民这才补全了完整故事。

朴志晟初中才转学来当地，一时间无法适应，学校里也没什么朋友，完全陌生的环境弄得他不爱说话，父母又没怎么关注，把他送去了寄宿学校，没想到在学校里孩子们不懂事，他又遭了两年排挤。中考好歹仗着家里搁补习班没少花钱，高中考上了重点，这时已经有些端倪。

钟辰乐是班长，抱着关心同学的想法，看朴志晟总是一个人，就主动靠过去，本着贴近群众倾听群众声音的心态，结果把自己搭里边了。当然了要是问钟辰乐他绝对不会承认这个说法，而是义正言辞：那肯定是朴志晟先喜欢的我，要不他老是动不动给我使眼色，我怎么会总是跑去帮助他然后被他套路了。

朴志晟只是笑着不说话，几罐啤酒下肚他脸已经红了，往桌子上一趴睡了过去。李敏亨继续讲，你是不知道这小子高中什么德行。

之前从来没见他笑过，每天就耷拉着脸，好像别人欠他钱似的。感觉有多方面原因吧，过去受过的伤是一方面，让他变得畏畏缩缩，生病也是一方面，但那时候大家没人懂这个，就只觉得他这人不好相处有点孤僻。高一结束的那个暑假，正巧学校发成绩单，朴志晟没来学校领，钟辰乐自告奋勇要帮助同学，但其实就是想知道他家在哪儿，顺着地址摸过去，钟辰乐按门铃，电池用光了也没人更换，门铃怎么按都不响，他敲门一会儿还是没人开，钟辰乐敲了敲邻居的门，高三刚毕业的李敏亨被敲了出来，一问李敏亨一脸懵逼，他只知道对面邻居是个自己一个人住的同龄孩子，可从来不知道跟自己会是一个学校。

你想啊，就算高一高三作息差得再多，也不至于邻居也不认识，低头不见抬头见的，可他那时候真的太怕生了。李敏亨把手放在睡过去了的朴志晟的后背上，一下又一下轻轻拍着，带着点心疼。

李敏亨当时对钟辰乐说，要不你把单子从门缝塞进去先回去吧，说不定他出去了过会儿就回来。

钟辰乐说不行，我今天必须得见到他，哪儿有找上门还不见的道理。正巧朴志晟家里请来帮忙的保姆阿姨从电梯里出来，一问阿姨说志晟除了上学从不出门，钟辰乐一听坏了，自己那么大嗓门都喊不出来，是不是出什么事了。

门刚打开，钟辰乐一边喊着朴志晟的名字，一边找着他的身影，最后在阳台上看到他吊在那里，因为窒息的缘故，他整个脸色都变了。阿姨吓得坐在地上，钟辰乐一个箭步冲上去抱住朴志晟的腿用力往上托，边把李敏亨喊过来帮忙。几个人手忙脚乱把朴志晟放下来，这边打了急救电话把他送去了医院，好在他们来得及时朴志晟被救了回来。

罗渽民听得很唏嘘，按照李敏亨的描述，读了大学的朴志晟变化很大，谈不上性格多开朗，但起码看起来很健康，有点怕生，就算是陌生的人和他讲话，他有时候不知道怎么接，就很安静地笑。罗渽民很爱闹，两个人熟起来之后偶尔带着朴志晟喝点酒玩一玩，没想到这小子放飞自我之后比自己还闹腾，罗渽民只当他是性格反差还没想过这么多。

时间不早了，罗渽民把朴志晟叫起来说走吧该回去了，他帮着李敏亨朴志晟他们俩拦了一辆出租车，朴志晟还在头晕，眼皮沉得仿佛有千斤重。罗渽民跟他们俩拜拜手说再见，有时间再一起玩之类的，三个人各回各家。一路上朴志晟很安静，靠着李敏亨的肩膀继续睡着。

08/

从上吊被救之后，朴志晟被父母送去看精神科，坐在电脑前做几百道测试题，做到他想吐，然后被安排在仪器面前测脑电波，看起来像是头上插满电线的仿生人，有点好笑，但朴志晟扯了一下嘴角却笑不出来。诊治医师看了看单子，开口问了作息和其他一些情绪起伏，表现症状等等，父母是请假过来陪他检查的，一直低头看着手机。

最后开了药，然后问他有出现自我伤害倾向的话，要不住院吧，想住院吗？

住吧。父母替他做了决定。

住院后第三天，钟辰乐跑来看他，嘴上说我只是好奇精神病院里面什么样，眼睛却总往他脸上看。

朴志晟说其实跟其他住院部也差不多，除了窗户走廊栅栏会更高。

晚上吵吗？

朴志晟摇了摇头，还行。朴志晟所在的轻症病房允许探望，钟辰乐每天都来，他很开朗，好像开朗也会传染一样，病房里其他患者也都跟他熟了起来，讲一句笑话整个病房里都在笑。朴志晟也会下意识笑一下，有时候吃过药反应不过来，好久了才笑一下，然后惹得钟辰乐笑上大半天。哭的时候也是，钟辰乐从来不说你别哭，而是一下一下轻轻抚摸着他的后脑勺安慰他，能哭出来是好事情。人们只有对直面自己的内心，才有可能得到和解。在药劲儿过去之后，朴志晟确实有好转，跟他说话也越来越多，从一开始问一句好久答一句，到后面朴志晟开始主动跟他说话。

钟辰乐干脆跟家里谎称自己和朋友出去玩几天，结果在精神病院附近的酒店开了间房住下来。傍晚朴志晟带他去住院大楼的楼顶天台上看太阳落山，两个人一起扒着栏杆坐下来，屋顶经过一天的暴晒，地上坐起来烫屁股，钟辰乐把课本从包里掏出来两个人一人一本垫在屁股底下，腿从栏杆缝里伸了出来，在半空中小腿荡啊荡的。钟辰乐还买了可乐，外面一层水珠，像是落泪了一样蜿蜿蜒蜒滑下来。

因为路上颠簸了，钟辰乐把胳膊伸出栏杆去对着外面，一拉拉环泡沫迅速涌出来，洒了他一手，也洒落在地上，还有几滴溅在钟辰乐的身上。朴志晟学着他的样子打开另一罐，洒得比钟辰乐洒得少一点，空气里满是可乐清爽甜甜的味道。

夕阳以一种瑰丽的颜色挂在天边，然后一点一点地慢慢下沉，钟辰乐把衣服下摆撩起来蹭了蹭脸上的汗，说：真好啊。

嗯。

你真的觉得真好吗？

嗯。朴志晟想了想说，如果让我现在立刻死掉就最好了，在最快乐的时候死掉。

钟辰乐一直都在回避这个话题，这次他没有用[瞎说什么呢你]来跳过，而是认真地看着朴志晟，虽然我这么说有点自私，但是我希望你可以和我一起活下去。

朴志晟把脸埋在臂弯里，他不知道该怎么说，生和死的想法像两个小人在大脑里打架，痛苦和幸福的记忆相互交织，本我和自我彼此抗争，他失落过困惑过沮丧过哭泣过。一个人太久了，他有点不懂该怎么表达自己真正的想法，窒息纵然是痛苦的，但生理上的痛苦和精神上的痛苦相抵消，好像一切都变得可以忍受了一样。现在钟辰乐坐在他身边说，希望和自己一起。这让他有点混乱。

钟辰乐把手放在他脖子侧边，那里还留着绳子的瘀伤痕迹，钟辰乐的手指尖凉凉的，带着可乐的香味和黏腻触感，刚碰到时朴志晟缩了一下身体。还疼么？钟辰乐问道。

不疼，就只是痕迹还没褪掉。

如果有魔法就好了，让朴志晟忘掉所有不快乐，变得幸福吧。

医生给我安排后天试试电击疗法，按照他说的应该跟魔法差不多，会把东西都忘掉。

都会忘掉吗？

一部分吧，朴志晟说，几个月以内的事情可能会想不起来。

我也会被忘掉吗？钟辰乐叹了口气，我这个暑假才好不容易和你变亲近一点。

可能会忘掉。朴志晟不敢打包票。

那就都忘了吧，志晟，把什么都忘了重新开始。钟辰乐手还放在他的脖子上，用了点力勾过来，闭上眼睛亲了一下朴志晟的嘴唇。他说重新开始，不知道是在说朴志晟重新开始，还是自己重新开始。

夕阳，天台，可乐，被可乐浸润的嘴唇，牵在一起的手，靠在一起的头，夏天甜腻湿润的空气，燥热，小腿悬空晃悠，吹过来的风，被风吹起来的衣服和头发。①

朴志晟，钟辰乐。

吻。

吻是从朴志晟开始的，钟辰乐只是亲了第一下，他看了看钟辰乐的脸和嘴唇，慢慢靠过去闭上眼睛。很大的手扣在钟辰乐的后脑，先是像小鸡一样轻轻地啄，然后双手捧着对方的脸，慢慢伸出舌头，有点生涩地探入对方的口腔，钟辰乐的鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，有点像捧着小猫亲吻的感觉。朴志晟的舌头去缠着钟辰乐的，还残余着可乐的味道，甜丝丝的。

钟辰乐越吻越激烈，他揪着朴志晟的病号服衣领不撒手，牙齿也像小猫似的，老是嗑到朴志晟的下唇。揪着病号服的手往下，放到朴志晟的裤裆上隔着衣料抚摸着，平时看不出来实际上还挺大，钟辰乐还没多摸几下就被朴志晟抓住了手腕。

你不喜欢？他有点慌地想站起来往后退。

朴志晟只是拉着他，又把他拉回地上，解释说不是。不是不喜欢，我吃了药，没什么感觉，也硬不起来。

钟辰乐还有点失落的意思，他下面勃起了而朴志晟却没什么反应，一时间钟辰乐羞红了脸。朴志晟也发现了，解开他的裤子纽扣，拉下拉链，边说我可以帮你，一边把他内裤向下拉。朴志晟的手大到可以把阴茎握在手心里，手指也很灵活，几下就把钟辰乐弄得舒服得开始喘。他含了一口可乐在嘴里，低下头给钟辰乐口交，碳酸饮料在他嘴里跳动，刺激着龟头顶上敏感的嫩肉，可乐顺着钟辰乐的性器往下流，他就侧过头转一圈舔进嘴里。

朴志晟一开始只是像棒棒糖一样地舔，接着往下更多地吞进口腔再慢慢吐出来，比起钟辰乐的冒冒失失，他很小心地收着牙齿怕伤到钟辰乐，舌头也使着点力，抵着龟头舔舐，口腔包裹着钟辰乐的阴茎吮吸，手在下面撸动，速度由慢到快，循序渐进，钟辰乐手插在他的头发中间，不需要说出来，朴志晟好像就知道他兴奋的点在哪里。

钟辰乐说我要射了，立刻把他拉起来怕弄脏了他，朴志晟把他装在包里的纸巾抽出来几张，用手帮他撸射了，纸巾包起来放在一边，等离开的时候跟其他垃圾一起带走。

钟辰乐腿软了都，躺倒在他怀里，问朴志晟你都在哪儿学的这些个。

朴志晟把剩下的可乐一饮而尽，说我只是想亲亲你。

你忘掉也没有关系，钟辰乐提上裤子说，我永远也不会忘记。说完他把朴志晟的头勾低了一些，继续接吻，把朴志晟的味道和自己的味道混合在一起，全部咽下去，记在身体里。

永远也不会忘记和第一次喜欢的人，第一次接吻，第一次的性体验，第一次被取悦和第一次经历即使后天就会被忘掉的爱情。

09/

做完电击治疗的朴志晟睡了很久，意识慢慢恢复过来之后，他才发现自己手机备忘录里记着好多莫名其妙的词：夕阳，天台，可乐，空气，燥热，悬空，风。朴志晟，钟辰乐。吻。

然后是很多遍的钟辰乐。

像是吃药吃得头脑不太清醒敲下来的字，也好像是很重要很重要的记忆，他记得钟辰乐是班长，平时没有很多交集。朴志晟的大脑还在慢慢唤醒当中，钟辰乐提着水果过来看他，眼神有点躲躲闪闪的。

你还记得我吗，我是钟辰乐。

朴志晟点了点头，班长嘛，我听我爸说过，你和邻居把我送去医院的。末了他补充道谢谢你。

后面还记得吗？

我再想想，慢慢会想起来一些。朴志晟想到备忘录里的内容欲言又止。

钟辰乐忙安慰他说没事，想不起来也没关系。

反正也不是什么苦情韩剧，所以想不起来也没事，钟辰乐决定重新开始。朴志晟住院住了大概两个月出院了，治疗确实有点效果，也可能是因为跟钟辰乐变亲近的关系，朴志晟脸上的笑变多了。回家那天李敏亨也来了，拿了妈妈做的饭菜给朴志晟一起端过去。

钟辰乐一尝问：哥这是你做的？

李敏亨摇摇头，我要是做了，志晟估计今天就得继续回医院挂肠胃科的号。

朴志晟的父母怕他再出些事，给李敏亨也多分了一把家门的钥匙，拜托他没事多去串串门陪陪朴志晟，也好有个照应。

晚上李敏亨回自己家了，钟辰乐跟妈妈打了电话说今晚留朋友家玩，第二天一起去学校，然后拉着朴志晟陪他打了几局游戏，天色渐渐暗了下来，洗漱完该睡了，朴志晟给他在自己床边铺了地铺。钟辰乐跟看小孩儿似的监督朴志晟按时吃药，朴志晟刚吃完躺在床上，钟辰乐眼看着他在几分钟之内眼皮开始发沉，以一种不可思议的速度迅速睡着，一只手垂在床的边缘。躺在地铺上的钟辰乐伸出手，带着一点贪心和私心，握住了他的手。

早晨朴志晟总是醒得很早，他发现自己的手被牵着，便翻了个身看着睡在地上的人。

夕阳，天台，可乐，空气，燥热，悬空，风。朴志晟，钟辰乐。吻。

钟辰乐醒来正对上朴志晟的眼睛，他忙撒开手揉了揉眼睛擦了擦嘴角，怕自己睡得不安分流了口水。装作没事人一样说：你醒啦。

朴志晟嗯了一声，钟辰乐伸了个懒腰，说起来吧，你今天第一天去学校，我把课本什么的都给你留着了等到教室拿给你。刷牙的时候钟辰乐发现朴志晟从镜子里一直盯着自己的嘴巴看，他看了看没发现自己脸上有什么特别，问朴志晟你在看什么。

朴志晟想了想还是决定坦白：辰乐呀，其实……我梦到跟你接吻了。

钟辰乐调戏似的问感觉怎么样？喜欢吗？

喜欢。朴志晟认真地回答，完了说好像也不是梦，就跟我们真的有吻过一样。

一番话听得钟辰乐的耳朵蹭得一下全红了，他忙漱口洗完脸跑出去。朴志晟整理完出来问他：我们真的吻过吧。

真的假的有什么，难不成我们要谈恋爱吗。钟辰乐憋急了冲他嗷嗷。

嗯，我们交往吧。

10/

高二那年朴志晟和钟辰乐开始交往，钟辰乐时不时跟妈妈说要去朋友家玩，最后干脆提了一行李箱东西，三天两头住在朴志晟那里，在钟辰乐的陪伴下朴志晟算是康复，逐渐停药。到了高三朴志晟的成绩也在钟辰乐的帮助下有所好转，钟辰乐跟李敏亨抱怨在一起之后两个人天天吵架，朴志晟挠了挠头说没有啊，我们俩从来没吵过架，一次也没有过。

李敏亨一脸懵逼，你们俩我信谁。

朴志晟笑笑说，辰乐说吵那就算吵吧，哎，辰乐真可爱。

围观群众李敏亨同志表示，你俩小情侣可闭嘴吧，我到底是为什么要在这儿。但凡女朋友在这儿，我也不至于沦落到这种地步。

11/

按理说事情本该一直这样下去，直到钟辰乐躺了一年多，这一年期间李敏亨眼看着朴志晟变得更高更帅，出落成随便穿穿走在路上也会引来侧目的大帅哥。朴志晟的脸上偶尔会没什么表情，但还是笑更多。有时候看着他几个地方连轴转整个人很疲惫，李敏亨嘱咐他要多休息啊，朴志晟笑一下说没事，我在学着怎么照顾辰乐了。

此前他笨手笨脚什么都不会，保姆照顾他生活起居，现在他一点点试着照顾沉睡当中的钟辰乐，再到慢慢熟练。那段时间李敏亨没敢问如果钟辰乐醒不过来会怎样，也幸亏是他终于醒过来了。

晚上把朴志晟送回了家，多少是醒了醒酒，他洗漱换了衣服，最后躺在床上，掏出手机给钟辰乐打电话。

钟辰乐心想好在自己出院了，不然病房里打扰着别人多尴尬。

呀，辰乐呀。

嗯。家里人已经都睡下了，钟辰乐讲电话声音很小。你喝酒了吗。

嗯，我停药很久了，所以可以少喝一点，今天和渽民哥一起遇到敏亨哥了，就一起喝了一点点。

做得好。钟辰乐的语气轻轻的像是哄他。

辰乐呀，我现在洗漱完也换了衣服躺在床上。

真乖。

辰乐呀，我好想你。朴志晟呜呜地哭起来，我好怕你不在我身边，我每天都在努力让自己开心，努力生活，因为你说希望和我一起。我一直都没告诉任何人，你出事之后我每天都很害怕，你还记得我们一起坐海盗船吗，你坐在我身边我们手拉着手，当时我还是很怕，但想到辰乐在我身边就好多了。你躺着的那段时间我只有一个人，我特别害怕我一个人，辰乐你别丢下我一个人。

钟辰乐说好，你别怕，我在你身边。

辰乐你别挂电话，就这么睡吧，我想听听你的声音。

别了，我打呼吵得你睡不着。

朴志晟哭得很大声说不要，你不要挂啦！

好了好了我不挂电话，你快点睡吧。

第二天朴志晟发现自己的通话记录里，有一条长达六个小时。同时接到钟辰乐又一个电话对他喊道：朴志晟你不准再喝酒了，一口也不准再喝！

12/

身体机能恢复得越来越好，钟辰乐又拖了个箱子来和朴志晟住在一起，妈妈看着他离开的背影叹了口气，儿子大了不由娘，只得叫快递又准备了几箱吃的和行装一起送了过去，再三嘱托快递员麻烦送到家门口。

两个人真正意义上的初夜是朴志晟二十一岁生日那天，钟辰乐捧着他的脸，心想究竟是什么时候长得这么大了呢，长得这么高，这么帅，这么迷人。

学校里没少姑娘追你吧。本来是想说点夸奖的话，不知道为什么嘴里吐出来就变得酸溜溜。

朴志晟摇了摇头说没有，我所有社交软件上都是和你的合照，每到什么情人节七夕双十一就发我爱钟辰乐。

我不信。钟辰乐故意逗他，却被他凑过来吻住，这样信不信？

钟辰乐还是笑着说不信，朴志晟拉过他的手放在自己双腿之间，问这样呢。

信了我信了。钟辰乐脸红到了脖子根，二话没说先关灯，朴志晟说你急着关灯干什么，我套都还没拿出来。钟辰乐怕羞拦着他死活不让他开，一边跟小动物似的连啃带亲乱蹭他的脸：不然你别戴了。

不行，这个怎么能行。朴志晟摸黑从床头柜里拿出来，手抖着给自己戴好，又给他做了润滑，钟辰乐倒吸一口凉气，朴志晟问乐乐你痛吗，痛的话我再轻一点。

朴志晟你快别废话了，钟辰乐本着男人不能说自己不行的心理让他别说话快干，结果刚开始干钟辰乐可就开始啊，朴志晟一听又慢下来，给他时间适应。几次抽插之后钟辰乐又嫌太安静了，说话也尴尬，不说话也尴尬，他磕磕巴巴试着叫床。朴志晟一听又担心了，还嫌太快吗，我再慢点？

少说两句吧，钟辰乐翻身把他压在身下低头跟他接吻好堵住他的嘴，手扶着他的鸡巴慢慢往下坐塞进去，结果比刚刚更疼了，朴志晟的嘴没堵住，自己的声音倒是喊了出来。钟辰乐慢慢地开始扭着腰，朴志晟太长了，简直要顶到最里面穿透他的身体。朴志晟扶着他的腰，一边配合着他慢慢向上挺身。每挺一下钟辰乐就跟着啊一下，这次不是装的了。钟辰乐扭得都累了，朴志晟还硬着没射，他趴在朴志晟的身上，由着朴志晟抱着自己把体位重新换回来。

朴志晟一手拉着钟辰乐的脚踝抬到自己腰上，进进出出快感像浪潮一样席卷而来，钟辰乐加紧了大腿，又细又白的双腿缠在朴志晟的腰上。感觉里面不再那么紧涩，朴志晟抽插的速度逐渐加快，扩张好了的后穴像一张湿润的嘴巴把他的阴茎吸住，他和钟辰乐像两条藤蔓紧紧地缠绕在了一起，他忍不住更用力地向前顶，钟辰乐被肏干得越来越爽快，前面不知道什么时候硬起来的性器也开始向外漏出几滴精液，只用手稍微抚摸了几下，高潮来临精液被全部射了出来。朴志晟也射了，他抽出来之后发现套居然破了，钟辰乐叫床叫得音破了，一边抱怨，早说了朴志晟你不要这么猛。

两个人歇了一会儿，去浴室里清洗，朴志晟把手伸到他最里面帮他把漏在里面的精液都清理出来，钟辰乐又被刺激到用力抓紧了他的手臂，身上被热水冲得发红，干脆把朴志晟也看硬了，抵着他在墙上又做了一遍，趁着里面的精液连润滑也不用再做，钟辰乐笑他这回你不再喊着戴套了。朴志晟喘着粗气一边吻他耳垂上的痣，在他耳边说下次，这次我帮你好好清理，下次一定戴套。

晚上钟辰乐再次惊醒，朴志晟躺在他身边还在睡觉，他偷偷爬起来给朴志晟之前接受过治疗的心理医生发消息，李医生很快就给了回信，建议他有时间尽快来一趟问诊。钟辰乐本想瞒着朴志晟，可还是没瞒住，朴志晟一起跟来了，说我是你的监护人，我必须得和你一起。

钟辰乐说自己老是晚上做噩梦，梦到自己在对面楼上一遍又一遍地看着一个人出事，然后自己拼了命地一遍又一遍去救他，可还是总是失败。这个噩梦他做了很久，最近越来越多次，搞得他睡眠质量大幅度下降。钟辰乐没说是谁，但朴志晟知道他在说什么。李医生问，你们俩之前有沟通过这方面吗。

钟辰乐沉默着不回答，朴志晟想了想说，他一直在努力照顾我，怕我再想起来过去的事，所以从来没……从来没再提过那件事。他说完哽咽了，钟辰乐担心他又要发作，握着他的手说没关系的，你不用再想，都过去了。

朴志晟哭着说，有关系，我一直以为要死是我一个人的事，因为你从来没提过，就以为你也没事，觉得这一切真的都过去了。但过去的那些事真的就过去了吗，事实上没有，给我给你都留下了难以磨灭的印记。我是实施者，你是目击者，我只顾着自己的痛苦，忽视了痛苦的一部分也转嫁在了你的身上。我们都是参与者和经历者，共同承受着一切。对不起辰乐，他抽泣着说对不起，一遍又一遍。是我太自私了。

钟辰乐像以前那样轻轻抚摸着他的后脑勺，一下又一下：你一点也不自私，也不要说对不起。

李医生给钟辰乐递了纸巾，我个人觉得你也需要发泄一下，我们不可能做到一直坚强一直完美，一直做其他人的精神支撑。就像当年志晟的自杀，也确确实实刺激到你了吧，你那时候高一刚结束，也就十几岁。因为你一直对此害怕恐惧，且没有直面，情感没有宣泄口，所以你一直无法真正地放下这件事，昏迷当中也一直无法放下，大脑出于自我保护一直让你一遍又一遍地去经历那个画面来脱敏，但这对无法合理排解的你来说，又成为一种精神上的二次伤害。

辰乐，你其实可以直面一下内心的真实想法，坦白才是康复的唯一办法。②

13/

朴志晟大四进入实习，一边还要抽空写毕业论文，钟辰乐忙着准备成人高考，遗憾道还想和你高中毕业之后继续做几年校园couple。朴志晟说没事，我一边实习一边准备考研，我们一起努力争取考到同一个学校。对了辰乐，我是学长。

学长了不起。

对啊，了不起。明天下午三点半你别忘了，一起去李医生那里，这周轮到双人谈话了。而且你吃的那个药，如果感觉太影响学习的话，可以跟他说改一改处方换一种药。

知道了，钟辰乐也没想过，有一天一直在精神上依赖着自己的朴志晟，可以让自己依赖。对了，钟辰乐突然想起了什么：就你那个学长嘛，罗渽民。

怎么了？

我上次单人诊疗结束出来的时候，看到他在候诊区等着，他还笑着跟我打招呼，你们两个不是朋友吗，他是不是出什么事儿了，你有空关心一下他。

不会吧？渽民哥天天那么开朗哪儿有什么事，最近还谈了恋爱，毕业论文他完成得早，天天跟我显摆自己有时间跟对象约会了。

是吗，那还挺好，我看他去李医生那里还以为他生病——话说到这里，钟辰乐突然明白了什么，朴志晟理清了信息量之后问，我们下次四人约会吧要不，或者再叫上敏亨哥跟他女朋友一起六个人热闹点。

钟辰乐皱着眉头，你以为约会是踢足球呢，人那么多干嘛，况且敏亨哥他女朋友那么一黑皮辣妹的样子，你觉得人愿意跟一群大老爷们儿约会吗。

也是。朴志晟这才反应过来，那不叫敏亨哥了，就咱俩和渽民哥李医生吧。

醒醒吧你朴志晟，我看你是还在做梦。

14/

钟辰乐和朴志晟都很喜欢雨天，但雨天朴志晟总是不知道什么原因会变得很忧郁，李医生说过天气湿度也会对情绪产生一些影响，钟辰乐觉得自己还好，雨天会让他觉得心理压力上变得轻松一些。

朴志晟说你要是喜欢，下次下雨天我们就去淋雨。

据朴志晟的解释是，他虽然雨天会忧郁一点，但淋雨会开心，开心和忧郁可以抵消。钟辰乐一脸懵逼，心想你这算是什么逻辑。

故事真正是从夏天开始的，钟辰乐偶尔会慢慢想起那个漫长的，一直循环仿佛没有尽头的噩梦，想起高一结束的那个暑假他冲进阳台拼命抱住朴志晟的双腿。

想起自己刚升入高一不由自主就想投射过去的目光，想起自己竞选班长就是想借公职之便来认识朴志晟的小私心。

想起精神病院住院部大楼楼顶的天台上，他跟朴志晟的吻，还有那些火热的瞬间。

想起高三结束的那个暑假，他们第一次约会面对面坐在一起吃饭，两个人都有点害羞地在桌子下拉手，半天才想起来已经毕业了不用再担心被班主任抓早恋了然后相视大笑到他肚子痛。

想起回家路上，车辆被撞飞的那个瞬间，他觉得自己要死了，心想完蛋，自己还没跟朴志晟正儿八经做过一次爱。

想起了他们一起经历了那么多，他还没有告诉朴志晟他爱他。

在两个人一起去往李医生那里的路上下了小雨，还发生了堵车，钟辰乐看着朴志晟握着方向盘的手突然说，朴志晟我爱你。

轻飘飘的语气就像是在说，朴志晟我们晚上吃拉面吧。朴志晟嗯了一声，过了好几秒嗯？

我爱你。钟辰乐又说了一遍。

你跟朋友打赌赌输了吗？

没有。朴志晟我爱你。他说着凑过去亲了一下朴志晟的嘴唇。

绿灯亮了，车辆开始移动，雨刷器一下一下地摆动着，后面的车急得按了喇叭，朴志晟这才意识过来跟上前车，缓缓地说知道，我也爱你。谢谢你出现在那个阳台把我救下来。

不客气，因为我爱你嘛。

谢谢你出现在我的人生里。朴志晟眼圈红红的，他不知道为什么觉得好感动，一句话刚说完就开始哭。

也谢谢你，一直等我醒过来。钟辰乐突然也觉得鼻子一酸。

谢谢你爱我，即使是在梦里也不放弃，一遍又一遍地救我。朴志晟眼泪哗啦啦地往下流。

钟辰乐笑着给他递纸巾擦眼泪，说我也很害怕你死掉，害怕还没跟你好好认识亲近起来你就没了，害怕只剩我一个人很无聊地当班长，害怕没有成为你的钟辰乐。我一直都不知道该怎么开口，其实我特别后怕自己没能救下来你，就这么追求自由去了。

说着说着不知道怎么回事，钟辰乐觉得自己脸颊湿湿的，低头一滴眼泪掉落在自己手背上。车辆慢慢开始移动，原本堵死的马路开始流通，温热的风从车窗里进来在车里绕了一圈，像是很多年前的那天的天台。雨越下越大，钟辰乐关上窗户，自己抽了一张纸转过去背对着擦了擦眼泪，他继续说：

也谢谢你，谢谢你决定继续和我一起活着。

谢谢你也爱我。

End

14000+字

20200526

1.灵感来自微博@新文化技术 老师的那副壳壳天台图

2.出自《挪威的森林》玲子说“你属于肯掏心的人，准确说来，是想掏就能掏心的人。会康复的。”


End file.
